The Emperor's Watchdog
by cutebeast64
Summary: The only light that could ever repair the wounds on Rakuzan team and his captain got there in the most unexpected way; as a first year that just came from America and that thought basketball in Japan wouldn't be a challenge for him Rakuzan!Kagami (AkaKaga)
1. Chapter 1

Second Kuroko no Basket fanfic, very unusual pairing. I hope you all enjoy it, and that the love for this couple raise even if is just a little bit. Please leave comments, I'd love to know your opinions on it.

* * *

**Chapter One: The transferred student**

The trees of sakura that adorned the entrance to Rakuzan High School were blooming in a soft shade of pink, letting their petals fall over the new students as they walked in. Girls and boys walked in, white uniforms shining new. The older students walked around the entrance with flyers, trying to catch the attention of the sophomores into the variety of clubs. However, it was already widely known that the club that would get the more new members was the famous basketball club, in which there were already 3 Uncrowned Generals, and if the rumors were true, a member of the Generation of Miracles will join pretty soon. That's why they didn't have any desk on the entrance or any kind of flyers; they were pretty sure that whoever knew a bit of high school basketball, and was interested in joining, will know about them and search for them.

However, there was one boy that didn't knew about it. And he found himself unpleasantly surprised of not finding anyone, not even one person of the club, even though he search for them really hard… He had just came from North America, so he hardly knew anything about Japanese basketball, he hadn't hear not even once about the so called Generation of Miracles, not to mention the Uncrowned Generals. However the team of Rakuzan High should be good, he though, as they had recruited him, giving him the opportunity to enter such a remarkable school (which his grades could have never obtained) because of his abilities in basketball. That's why he found himself so confused, not finding anyone that belonged to the club.

After searching for a long while, he decided to ask around. He couldn't knew what amazed more people, if it was his outstanding height or the fact that he didn't knew about the basketball team. However, just thinking about the height, not to consider ability, he was sure he could be a regular with no trouble. Japanese basketball wasn't anything compared to American basketball, and he would probably be the best player around.

After asking a lot, incapable of fully read the signs on the doors and maps of the campus, he finally got to the club room. After asking a while to the freshmen that were around, he found out that he was supposed to fill an inscription paper and take it to the couch of the team after classes with the recruitment letter he got, before going to the gym.

Once he cleared up what he had to do, he took an inscription paper and walked down to the auditorium for the opening ceremony. It didn't took him that much time to locate it, since everyone was heading there.

It was huge, and as he noticed the number he had got on his letter, there was a place for everyone on the formation. After getting some troubles to find his place, he finally got to the front, and walking awkwardly between the people that was already on their places, he finally got to sit. They were all really small, and he stood out too much for his own liking, receiving all kind of looks from all the places around him. For what he could hear, it appeared like he looked too much like an American delinquent for the likes of most of the people…

However, as soon as the ceremony started everyone shut their mouths and stayed silent. After some introductions and the presentation of the hymns, the representative of freshmen students, with the highest score in all the entry exams (a full score of 100) was called to say a speech. He almost choked as he saw a boy of his same class, really small getting up to the call and walking, with the most arrogant expression, to the front of the auditorium.

So he was in the same class of the representative of all students, Akashi Seijuurou.

The red haired got in front of the microphone, and opened with elegant moves the white sheet in which his speech was written. Although he tried really hard to understand it, Kagami could only grasp the general meaning of the speech, since the representative used an unhuman amount of high-level words and difficult expressions, which seemed as nothing more than a way to presume his own knowledge. Even with that, the tone of his voice was perfect, making obvious the fact that it was not his first time giving a public speech and that he was talented for it.

Once he finished a round of applause surrounded him; an ovation to his words. Akashi gave a small bow to the audience, put the speech sheet back on his pocket, and walked back to his place, just in front of Kagami. It was going to be though being in the same class than the midget-perfect, Kagami thought as he buffed a bit.

_**The watchdog and the Emperor**_

Classes were tough… tougher than anything he had ever done before in his whole life. And it was just the first day. He snorted as he questioned himself… was it really worth it, being in such a big school. He could have just gotten into one of the endless little schools recently established in Tokyo, like that Seirin his father had suggested, instead of being there. Either way the basketball club shouldn't be really different from one to the other…

Thinking about that he remembered about the inscription paper. With his forehead against the table, Kagami searched inside his back for the sheet, and putting it before him, he started to fill it out. Name, previous school, reason to enter the basketball team, right, he had to take the recruitment letter to the coach. And he would probably be in the teachers room by then, he raised his head just enough to see the clock on the wall and confirm his thoughts. He was just in time.

He got up immediately, bag on his shoulder and paper on his hand, and ran toward the teacher's room. He had already walked all the way around the building in the morning, so he could more or less guess the location of the teacher's room. His long legs took him all the way from his classroom on the first building, to the teachers room almost at the end of the second, jumping over the stairs as they weren't there and scaring the girls as he passes besides them.

The clock that hanged at the end of the teacher's room, just beside the window and covering a nasty stain of coffee that no one knew where or how appeared there, showed that he still had five minutes to hand out both things to the coach, so he took a long breathe trying to compose himself before search for the man.

He hadn't seen him but once, and he wasn't sure he would be able to remember the features of the man, so he decided to ask around for indications. The teacher that answer his question was a woman on her thirties, elegantly dressed, and for what she said it seemed like she was going to be the mathematics teacher for his classroom, so he bowed respectfully before going to the place she pointed out. The last desk on the right.

Once he got there and saw the face of the man, he recognized him for the little interview he had before. It was the right person.

- Good mor-afternoon!- He corrected himself immediately- I'm Taiga Kagami. I was told by the senpai to give you the inscription sheet filled out and the recruitment letter.

- Oh, Kagami-kun… You really entered this school, I'm glad- The man smiled faintly before receiving both papers. He gave a trough look at them, from start to finish and finally he said back- Everything is in order. You'll be entering the third groups as all the first years, and if you improve your abilities you can get to the first group next year.

- Thank you very much- was the only thing he could say at the moment, slightly nervous. Even though, wasn't that too strict? He had been called out to be in the basketball club, so he thought he would be a regular right away…

- Well, let's go to the gym- The teacher said leaving both sheets on a folder in his desk before getting up

Kagami nodded and followed him, trying to think in a way of conveying his worries without sounding too much of an arrogant prick, but he couldn't find none. He simple continued to walk, following the steps of the man toward the gym. Maybe it was some Japanese thing, about letting the seniors play more and stuff like that. He shouldn't bother himself wondering about that if he could do nothing about it.

They got out of the building, and walked under a ceiling covered hall that apparently connected the center building with the gym. The sun that felt over his skin through the glass felt warm and tickled a little, he could see a lot of people going back to their places already and others going to their clubs. On the end of the hall there was another door, and once the coach opened with the back of his hand, he could see the gym.

It was a gigantic gym, totally renewed, and he got mesmerized by the look of the basketball boards that were suspended from the roof. He could finally understand why people said that covered courts had a tempting effect for street players, as he found himself watching everything in awe. It still shouldn't be as good as a covered court of USA, but it was really neat.

Once he could get his eyes out of the court and into the people that was there, he found a great amount of first year boys, all certainly smaller and thinner than himself. They didn't seemed as much of a match either, however, in the other side, where the senpai stood, he could felt the smell of worthy opponents… They were strong. As he got into the group of first years, his gesture became a smirk without him noticing it.

- Well, we have a lot of aspirants this year- The coach said walking toward the current members of the team

- Yes it seems like we do- he answered seriously.

- Most of you must be here because of the fame of this school- continued the coach in a low tone- and you should now that becoming a regular is not easy. You all have to give your best in order to even continue in the team

Everyone chanted a "yes sir" in such a way that Kagami though for a second, everyone but him had rehearsed it, for absurd that sounded. However he didn't felt as scared as most of the boys around him seemed to be. He was confident on his own abilities, and he felt like his destiny was on the first group, so he didn't felt the slightest taint of doubt with those words. There was only another boy that didn't seemed frightened or intimidated by those words, a small boy standing in the first row and Kagami found himself gazing at him as he wanted to measure his strength… too many people in the way to do it properly. However, what bothered him the most is that he felt like he already knew that red haired…

- You will be all be on the third group until we consider you are prepared to go to the second and eventually first. If you can't get out of the third group before the winter cup, you'll have to get out of the team…- the coach finished his speech by calling a name- Akashi Seijuurou, you'll be one of the starters.

- Yes- The little boy with red hair on the first row replied to the calling and walked toward the group of senpai, making Kagami's face distort in a mixture of both surprise and frustration.

A midget like that? In the first group? On the first day? After all that talking about giving the best and things not being easy? And nobody said anything? That boy must have some serious influence, because he couldn't believe that he was both the most intelligent boy on the whole first year group and a player so talented that he didn't needed to be on the third group like the rest of them. Something had to be a lie.

- That isn't fair!- He yelled out of the blue, making everyone look at him with both looks of fear and gazes of criticism, telling him "idiot" without any spoken words- Why is he on the first group? Isn't he a midget? Are you telling me a **midget** like that can play basketball? He is even **smaller** than the rest of the group!

- Well, you don't know about the Generation of Miracles, so is not surprising that you feel this way- the coach attempted to intervene in his favor, but his words had already made effect on the other red haired

- You should know your place- He said looking directly at him with his hetero-chromic eyes

- And what is that, **midget**?- He asked really angry, walking through the crowd to get in front of the boy, looking at him from his superior height

- With the pariahs- He replied slowly- Your head is too high…

- From your **height** it must look that way- He continued to stir the fire-

- Well then, I shall show you the place you belong to- He replied in a calm tone of voice that didn't matched the fire on his eyes- I defy you to a one-on-one

- You, midget? Against me?- Kagami buffed overconfident

- When I win, you shall go to the third group and obey the orders you get- He said taking off his jacket

- You seem pretty confident. If I win you have to give me your place as regular- He said doing the same thing

- That has no possibility of happening, but I shall play your little game and accept your terms- He normally talked the same way he did on the speech, with elegant forms and difficult words…Kagami got a bit of trouble following him at first

The coach didn't even bother trying to stop them, he just gave the order to one of the former players to bring a ball to the game. There were some half-length courts on the sides that would probably be enough for them to have their little duel, and it would probably finish in a second. Once the ball got there, Akashi took it and walked toward one of the side courts, standing inside the three-point area as Kagami stayed outside.

- The first in score wins. Is that good for you?- He asked as both a confirmation and a taunt

- Just one? This will be easy- Kagami laughed and prepared to attack

With a simple movement Akashi gave the ball to Kagami and waited for his attempt to make a point. The tiger didn't waste not even a second, running toward him with all his might, being stopped by the faultless defense of the smaller player and his impressive aura, which had been covered until the moment… In the second Kagami planned to move to a side, Akashi took the ball of his hand and broke his attempt of attack. Once he got the control over the ball, he walked calmly to the outside of the three-point line.

Kagami felt the cold sweat soaking his body and a chill going up his back, as he prepared to defend. He hadn't expected the boy to be that fast and have that amount of ability, but in the defense he wasn't going to lose; he had the height and he was now warned.

A smirk formed in the lips of the emperor as he walked toward him, with the same calm he had walked to the outside. The offense that this action meant for the other red haired was enough to make him jump into a desperate defense, which broke in the space of a second. He couldn't even see what the other had done… he just fell to the ground as the red haired walked toward the ring…and scored. Without him being able to do anything.

As he stayed on sitting on the ground, his red eyes lost in an unspecific point of the gym, Akashi walked back to his side, looking at him from his now dominant position, in the same way Kagami had probably looked him before.

- Do you now comprehend the difference there is between us? - The coldness of his eyes could have broken the spirit of most of the players that were there; only the imposing strength of his aura was already freaking them out. However, the red haired didn't reacted the way Akashi (or any of the presents) expected him to

- That was awesome- His red eyes sparkled and his gesture had transformed into a beautiful smile- Let's play again!

- Do you not apprehend the fact that you cannot win?- He asked confused by the reaction of the other boy

- It's better that way! - He got up in a jump- Is more exciting if I can't win!

- What nonsenses are that?- Akashi spoke, getting more and more confused

- Nonsense?- Kagami asked back thinking for a moment- Either way, is more fun this way

- Hahahaha, this guy is unbelievable- One of the senpai started to laugh frenetically at the words of the boy.

- Ei-chan, is rude to laugh that much- The black haired that attempted to stop him wasn't very good hiding the fact that he was actually at the edge of bursting into laugh too.

- Well, he'll have the hell of a good time here if he enjoys being beaten- Eikichi continued to laugh for a moment, before calming down

Akashi however stayed silent, looking at Kagami with a puzzled expression, trying to understand what he wanted to say with that words, more even, trying to figure out if his smile was a perfectly rehearsed smile…

- Will you play another one-on-one with me…please?- The taller asked trying to talk in a more polite way

- I do not have any interest in playing with you again- Akashi said frowning a little bit, as he didn't found the logic in the reasoning of the boy

- Eh? Why not? Please, play again with me!- He insisted making the smaller feel a bit awkward

- He won't play with someone as weak as you- The boy that had laughed at him before said in a joking tone- Third-group boy

- Is that so?- Kagami didn't seemed offended by the words of the man, apparently too focused in his desire of playing with the previous captain of the Generation of Miracles to put attention to anything else- That's too bad. Well then, thank you for playing with me today. If you ever want to practice with me I'll be glad to play with you!

Saying that he bowed a bit and came back to the crowd, completely obedient to all the orders he was given from there on. He even shouted with the rest of the boys and participated with all his strength in the training they imposed to him, even though most of it was basic and most probably boring for him. It was maybe because he had really recognized the ability of the leader… which didn't actually make the group feel less awkward about the sudden change. Akashi even more than the rest. It was the first time that someone reacted with such a simple innocence toward him and it been a while since such a candid smile was given to him. Such a weird boy, just like a wolf or a dog… he would pay attention to him in the future.


	2. The Grey Shadow

I'm sorry, really, really sorry for keeping you all waiting this much! I wanted to update earlier but a lot of things happened and I couldn't. I promise next chapter will be up faster so please don't kill me QwQ I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and leave me more of those beautiful comments that makes me so happy! I'm really happy because there is more people interested in this story that I imagined when I started writing! Thank you all for your support, I'll try to write better everytime!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The grey shadow**

After a long training session in which he hardly got to do anything interesting, only following the lead on a routine of basic exercises that killed most of the other first years and left him completely exhausted, his first day of class finally got to its end… The people on the first and second group had already gone when they were finally released, which was a shame since he was planning to ask Akashi to play another one-on-one with him. He then thought about asking around about the red haired, but all the people on his group were literally dying for overexertion, crawling in four like grudge phantoms toward the locker rooms, so he (slightly scared by the view) decided to leave the things as they were and go back to his place. As he got to the locker room he gave a look around himself, looking the insane amount of weak tired boys heading toward the showers, crowding them. He made a face of disgust… he felt too tired to stand in a line for more than half an hour waiting for his turn on the showers, and since he hadn't sweat as much as the others he thought it should be ok to stay like that until he got to his own place.

After changing his clothes, he took his bag and walked lazily out of the gym and down the path that lead to the entrance door of the school. The distant sunrays that achieved to pass through the layer of gray clouds felt warm, contrasting with the cold wind that had remained from the winter, and that blowing from time to time, took the cherry blossoms from the trees that decorated the surroundings of the school, making them fall in front of the students that walked softly. The gym was a little separated from the central building, so the path he walked by was separated from the principal one and was a lot lonelier, joining the central path only at the end. Probably only the sports club used the one he walked by at the moment, and since he had choose to go before the rest of the first years, he was the only one using it at the moment. Almost.

The sound of a branch creaking alerted him of the presence of another boy walking a couple of meters before him with a book on his hands, concentrated in the reading. Except for his grey hair he didn't seemed to have any distinctive trait, he wasn't too tall nor too small, and thought he didn't gave the smell of an strong opponent he didn't smelled weak either. The bag on his shoulder seemed to be from the basketball club, and since he was walking there at that moment he must have been in the third group with Kagami, but he couldn't seem to find to remember seeing him…

However, it didn't changed the fact that he was someone who could tell him a bit about the so called "Generation of Miracles" and about Akashi, so he started to walk faster toward the white haired. As he was getting closer, the exhaustion of the training added to the difficult classes and the insignificant slept he had the night before, made him yawn a bit, closing his eyes unconsciously for just a moment. Once he had opened them again, the white haired was no longer anywhere to be seen. He had gotten to the juncture of both paths, and a group of students that seemed to be from the discussion club were laughing loudly and walking by…

A bit confused by the sudden vanishing of the other boy, Kagami tried to search his frame around, getting even more confused when he wasn't able to find him… even though he shouldn't have gotten too far… A long and deep sight showed his resignation of searching for him any longer. He could talk to him on practice the next day, so it really didn't mattered that much… And as he stop thinking about that he remembered he had other things to worry about and started to walk again, a lot faster this time.

He had just moved in, and he hadn't got the time to put everything in place in the morning before coming to the school, so he would probably had to fix that as soon as he got there. And not only that, he already had homework to deal with. Just to think about putting order in his place, making homework and even cooking made him sick, so he decided to find some fast food restaurant on his way home. As he walked through the front gate with such a high pace and such a little focus in the world around him, trying to visualize how to organize his time, a black limousine was just about to hit him, making and awful sound that made him jump in distress, retreating to the side-road, giving the black car enough space to continue… A limousine? Really? He had heard that some rich boys were on the school, but a limousine was a bit excessive from his point of view… Not that a black security car would make any difference in that matter.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

- Pathetic…- Kagami felt a cold breeze. To think that those would be the first words he would receive from his classmate Akashi Seijuurou, first thing in the morning, just as he tried to greet him. Cold words coming from such a short boy which a lot colder eyes, that seemed to think he was useless- I have nothing to say to someone that cannot even fix his tie correctly…

"It's my first time using a tie so I can't do nothing about it", "Schools in America doesn't use such a rich boy uniform like this one" and "what does that has to do with anything?" was just some of the answers that floated around his head… But he could not even say one, as the other boy just continued to walk forward, ignoring him completely… That **midget**

- Hey! I was talking to you!- He ran after Akashi, getting all hot and furious, but at the moment he tried to grab his shoulder to stop him, the other boy looked back at him

- Do not address to me in such a tone- The golden eye that stared at him make him stop all his movements in the act- Your head is too high… Learn your position

And with those words, he fell to the ground without not even understanding why or how could the other boy do such a thing to him even outside the court. With his fire colored eyes trembling in surprise, Kagami looked up at Akashi, trying to understand all the things he did not.

- This is the last time I feel kind enough to forgive your arrogance- He said giving his back to the taller boy and walking once again toward the classroom…

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

- This is way too much…- he talked to himself, forehead against the table of the desk and hands to both sides, in a gesture of surrender. The academic level of that school was too much for him, even the way the teachers spoke was sometimes too difficult to follow.

Everything had been so hard that even though he planned to talk to Akashi again, he didn't had not even a second of free time to actually go to his desk and start a conversation… And now that it was lunch hour and he felt hungry, he didn't had the energy for getting up and walking to the cafeteria, much less to try and find the red haired… Why hadn't he make a lunch box in the morning? He regretted as he heard the sound of his own stomach, growling for food, even though he knew the answer too well. Organizing took a lot of time, and when he finally woke up he was already late for school, so with no time to make a full breakfast, not to think in a lunch box, he had ran with the classical piece of bread on his mouth. And now he was too hungry and too tired to even move. But he needed to eat or he wouldn't survive the rest or the classes of the day, not to mention the muscle training he had in the club… and it was only day two. What kind of inferno had he got to by accident?

He was running out of time, so he finally reunited all the energy he had to stand up and walk toward the cafeteria, as fast as he could without burning the little energy he had, following the smell of the food so he wouldn't get lost in that labyrinth-like building… There was really a lot of students, and if not all of them, at list a big percentage gave the impression of being part of the elite… And then he, outstanding for his lack of "class" to the point in which it wouldn't be weird to hear people asking why he was accepted…

Just as he got his hands on his lunch (the cheapest one of the menu since his budget wouldn't give for more and his student card would only pay for that one) he saw the shadow of the boy he had saw the day before, walking out of the cafeteria and without thinking about it twice, he followed him.

The flow of students getting in his way made him almost lose the sight of him more than once, but he managed to recover the trace of his steps, through the halls and stairs, and finally to the rooftop. A wide, clean and even agreeable place, completely desolated, in which the shadow of that lonely white haired, with a small cheap lunch like his own, and a book on his hand, seemed to camouflage perfectly…

- Hi! - He said without much reverence, sitting just by his side. The white haired didn't even bothered in looking back at him, so he called again, this time stronger and closer, startling the other boy a bid- Hi there!

When the grey haired boy lifted his blank eyes from the book and stared back at him, Kagami presented himself

- I'm Kagami, a new member of the basketball club. You are a member too, right?

- How did you knew?- He asked, only his eyes reacting with surprise toward that question

- I saw you yesterday- He smiled, gaining confidence from the affirmation to his question-

- Did you remembered me?- He asked again as if the most strange of all things had just happened to him, making the red haired feel a bit confused.

- Ah, yeah… I wanted to talk to ya before, so… in which class are you?

- Third year, Mayuzumi Chihiro- He presented himself without much enthusiasm, not even hearing the question of the other boy

- Oh, so you are a senpai… So you are in the first group?- He asked, making Chihiro narrow his eyes a bit, before going back to his book

- Third- He replied after a somehow long pause

- Third? Did you just started playing now?- Kagami asked ungallantly and without not even a bit of tact, starting to eat with big appetite his own lunch

- I've been playing since a long time- He replied without giving it much though, continuing to read- I'm just not at the level of the titular team

- So you're weak- Kagami concluded finishing the yakisoba pan he had in his right hand.

- Not as weak as you, though- Chihiro replied without showing in his tone how bothered he felt by the presence of the red haired by his side- With your level, you'll be kicked out of the team in no time

- Ah? - Kagami almost choked at the sound of those, way too harsh words- You haven't been kicked out of the team, why would I be?!

- Because you are a moron- Chihiro answered without changing the expression of his face- If you still think you can be a titular after facing the captain, you must be out of your mind… People like us can't get there.

- And who are you to decide that? - He replied lifting an eyebrow- Isn't that pessimistic attitude what is keeping you behind?

- I'm not a pessimist… I'm a realist- Chihiro answered finishing his own food and closing his book before standing up- You can't defeat the miracles…

- That again? What are those miracles anyway? And where are you going?- Kagami asked standing up too

- You ruined my reading- The emotionless answer made the red haired waver for just a small moment, a moment that was enough for the silver haired boy to disappear from his sight just like the day before…

Full of weirdos… That was Kagami's overall conclusion about the basketball team he has just entered. And just as if the world were against him, the bell rang forcing him to run back to his classroom.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

Classes ended just some minutes early, which, Kagami thought, would give him just enough time to go talk to Akashi before practice. However, reality continued to fail to him and once he was ready to go, the red haired was no longer anywhere to be seen. Sighting to his new defeat, Kagami decided to go to the gym. Maybe there he could talk to one of the other third group boys and ask them about the Generation of Miracles… and if could maybe find Chihiro, he would tell him a thing or two about his attitude.

With that kind of things in his mind, Kagami left the classroom and walked all the way toward the gym, searching now and then for some familiar face, without finding none. Nor the group of senpai that had laughed at him the day before, nor the red-haired Miracle, nor the rude grey haired senpai.

And so, without finding anyone, he got a bit early to the almost empty gym, in which other third group first years talked about some Tv programs and some models. Thinking about joining that chat a little later, Kagami headed toward the locker room and left there his bag, changing his clothes. And there, as he was heading back to the gym, he found, over one of the chairs, a sports magazine with a picture of Akashi…

Slightly surprised by his founding, he hurried toward the chair and took the magazine in his hands, looking through it in search of the article about the Generation of Miracles. It was a full article about the five members of the Generation of Miracles, and though some of the kanjis were hard to read, he could grasp more or less the idea of the whole thing. So Akashi was considered the stronger member of the stronger team of High School Basketball; that explained why everyone saw him with such awe and fear.

- Hey, Kagami-kun…?- Asked one of the boys that were talking outside the locker room just a moment before, standing on the door of the lockers room. He was maybe searching for something?

- Ah, yes…- Kagami answered to the question closing the magazine

- I'm looking for that- The boy said with a slightly frightened smile, pointing the magazine in the red haired hands

- Ah, sorry. Is this yours?- He asked as he handed it to the black haired

- Thanks. I brought it because there were some people that wanted to see the report on the Generation of Miracles- He said before asking in a joking tone- By the way, you could use it too, don't you?

- Eh? - He asked slightly confused. Was it because he was reading it before, or did it had to do with something else?

- You even defied Akashi-kun in the first day. That was hilarious by the way- The boy laughed a bit as he explained himself, embarrassing Kagami- But well, you didn't knew so there's nothing to do 'bout it, right?

- I thought I could so something…- he tried to explain himself

- Haha, sure-

- Hey, you two! Freshmen! Stop talking practice is starting!- Called the voice of one of the third years

- Yes sir! - Both answered leaving the magazine where it was and hurrying back to the rest of the group.

So he really was someone awesome… Akashi. Being the captain of the stronger team must have been such a heavy responsibility, which only showed the level of his own strength. And there he was now, practicing in a different court in the other side of the gym, with an inexplicable aura of invincibility surrounding him as he moved, with the same precision that only professional players could achieve. Kagami's eyes were fired up, with both admiration and desire to challenge him, to the point in which he would even forget about the rudeness of the morning… He was just too powerful and amazing.

And as his eyes were too distracted in the practice of the first group, his body, which ran in circles around the first court with the rest of his group, continued the movement even after the rest had stopped, crashing with a pretty normal, grey haired boy.

- Moron…- The blank eyes of the senpai sparkled with a tiny fire of wrath, as if he were asking to the world, why did he had to deal with such a bothersome person again… and if he could ever get rid of him, or if he would continue to be endlessly bothered by him.

Too bad for him that the last option is the most possible this time.


	3. The intriguing freshman

I did it, next chapter, not as late as last time. In my defense I have to say that I wasn't thinking about any MayuKaga when I started writing this fanfic, I didn't even ship them... Now I'm not so sure. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it and leave a comment. I'm really bad answering them, but I always read them to get strength for writing! And sorry about that stupid mistake last time... It was "Middle School" when they were talking about Teikou. I'll take care of not making such blatant mistakes anymore. No more to say, you can go on reading...

* * *

**Chapter three: The intriguing first year**

Once again he stood in front of Akashi, red eyes looking down at the little boy and a soft smile trying to cut the tension in the air. He just wanted to say hello, and maybe talk a bit about basketball, about the club, about anything… so asking for a one-on-one would be easier later.

- Is that supposed to be a good knot?- Akashi asked lifting an eyebrow, his hetero-chromic eyes looking at Kagami's tie

- I- I did it better- He replied blushing a bit

Akashi shook his head and then passed right by his side without telling him nothing else. Well, that was too rude even for the former captain of the Generation of Miracles. Kagami frowned but didn't followed him, nor did he screamed back at him. He knew that even if he did that he would just end up sitting in the floor.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

- I need you to teach me how to tie this thing- Kagami said in response to Mayuzumi's "Why are you here again?" question, pointing at his own tie.

The silver haired boy lifted an eyebrow as only gesture of the great discontent that was burning inside him. Once again both his lunch and his reading were being interrupted by that noisy first year. He had even changed his usual eating place in order to avoid him, but the red-haired, not even going to the rooftop as he had expected, had walked straight to the lonely back court, just to the place where he was sitting and had started to talk to him…

The sakura trees over them continued to lose their petals with every breeze in a constant peach colored rain, filling the paths inside the school with a natural pink carpet that girls seemed to enjoy very much. Even the back courtyard, located behind the gym in such a faraway place that no one without some ulterior purposes went there at lunch, and where Mayuzumi had decided to hide from Kagami, had that shojo-like atmosphere, with a cold wind, a warm distant sun and the spring sakuras floating all around. If a gang started a fight there it would look like the scenario of some romantic novel for sure. Mayuzuki thanked the luck that some people were skipping class there, making the whole scene look a lot less like a romantic plot developing.

Now, forgetting about that, he had more important things to focus on. Like for example that capacity of Kagami for following him all around. He thought about that before… but now it was somehow too evident.

- How did you knew that I was in this place?- He asked as he continued to read his book

- Eh? Well, I saw you walking on the hall so I followed you- It was suspicious. Really suspicious.

Not even people that had been in the same classroom as him for years could keep his eyes on him for long enough to follow him, not even talking about remembering about him. That was his lifestyle, and he liked it. It was comfortable, he didn't had to follow stupid conversations with people or make the effort of socializing. He could spend his time reading in peace.

And now this first year was breaking that perfect lifestyle with his impertinence. Noticing him, following him around and asking him for stuff…

- Chihiro-senpai, please!- Kagami asked again, noticing that the silence of the other boy wasn't an "I'm thinking" but an "I won't"

And he even remembered his name. Being called for his forename… it had passed a long time since anyone but his parents called him like that. It was bothering.

- Don't call me so familiarly… We are not friends or anything- He said without changing his expression, blank eyes lifted up from the pages on the book to look at Kagami's fierce eyes

- Then… Mayuzumi-senpai, teach me how to tie this- He asked again.

If it was unavoidable that someone could see him and talk to him, he would at least have wanted it to be a less stubborn, more quiet and reasonable person…

- Give up already, I won't- He replied, eating faster his lunch, waiting for the moment to run away from there.

- Seeeenpai! - Kagami insisted, bringing the attention of the few students that were close to them. And now that was even worse than being followed and bothered by a first year… he didn't liked being the center of attention that much. At least not in that kind of situation.

- All right… But first shut your mouth…- He finally conceded closing his eyes, too tired to continue to fight against him.

Kagami obeyed, looking deeply into his pale eyes as he waited for the instructions of the boy which couldn't avoid sighting. It was tiring being with that first year… damn tiring. Even more for him that haven't socialized with anyone in a while…

- I can't tie other people's ties, so you'll have to imitate me- He said loosening his own tie. Kagami did the proper with his own, always looking at him.

At least the gaze from the other students weren't over them anymore. Chihiro moved his hands quietly and slowly, leaving some time for Kagami to do the same as him and space for the red gaze to note his movements. It felt awkward having such a clear stare fixed over himself…

- That's it. Got it? - Mayuzumi finished and looked back at Kagami. The knot on his tie wasn't bad… though he couldn't say it was all that good either.

- Yes, got it! - Kagami looked so proud of himself, that he felt for the first time in a long time desires to laugh out loud. However, just a soft, imperceptible grin appeared on his face

- You know it still looks like crap, don't you?- He found himself teasing Kagami with those words

- Eh? But I followed the steps, and it looks a lot better than before!- The red haired shouted back, making Chihiro cover his ears with both his hands

- Akashi-kun will think is stupid- He replied, and Kagami stopped complaining, sitting in the same spot he was standing with a somehow depressive look in his eyes. Then he made and angry face as he started to eat his own lunch- Aren't you going?

- Eh? Going? But the bell hasn't rang yet?- Kagami followed with his red eyes Mayuzumi's movements as he sat and recovering his book, started to read and eat once again

- I already told you how to make the knot in your tie...- Mayuzumi's modulated voice started to talk again, but got interrupted

- I was planning on asking you to show me once more after eating… after all you seemed angry a while ago- Kagami said shrugging a bit- Thought it might be because I didn't let you finish your lunch…

- Did I looked angry? - Mayuzumi's pupils dilated just a bit as he asked that question, his eyes once again fixed in Kagami, who nodded to the question.

Well, now there was another riddle. His facial expressions were so subtle that Kagami shouldn't be able to notice them without a lot of observation and analysis… and even so it would be difficult…

The silence continued without a change, as both ate their own lunches in the middle of a little blizzard of pink petals. However, there was no awkwardness in the air. It almost felt as they were somehow close friends. It wasn't all that bad, being with him when he wasn't shouting or bothering him. If he could just stay like, talking to him would be so much easier, Mayuzumi thought… And just at that moment the bell rang over their heads…

- Aaahh, time passed by before I could ask you to show me again how to tie this thing!- Kagami regretted out loud, forcing Mayuzumi to cover his ears again

- Too bad for you- Mayuzumi said as he got up, cleaning his pants with his hand

- Ah, see you at practice senpai!- Kagami yelled at his back, waving his hand like a happy puppy would do with his tail

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

And so they met at practice. Not that it could be avoided anyway, since not only his ability to disappear but also his lack of expression were useless against the red haired.

On his part, Kagami simple found weird that Mayuzumi didn't talked to anyone, nor having even a friend. He had firstly thought that it had to do something with his rudeness and bad attitude, but soon he came to think that being like that was the norm at that place, leaving him with no valid hypothesis to explain that phenomena. It was somehow difficult to notice him, and he had this completely common traits, so it wasn't easy to distinguish him for his aspect. But that shouldn't be a problem for having friends, there were people like that in America too and they were never as isolated at him… Either way, it was easier approaching him than anyone else, since he was always alone, so he would continue to bother him now and then with things…

And so next day, he appeared at the rooftop where Mayuzumi was eating his lunch, resigned to have his company the next day, and spend most of the training with him after classes. And so every day of the week, trying every day to make a better knot on his tie and making small talk from time to time…

- Hey, I was wanting to ask you something- Kagami said at the end of Friday practice, just as Chiriro was starting to reconsider his first impression about him.

- Another favor? - Chiriro replied walking toward his bag.

- Yes. You are a senpai, right? Shouldn't you be kind with your kohai?- He smiled back making the older roll his blank eyes to a side

- What is it, stupid kohai?- He asked back

- Play a one on one with me- The answer was so simple and direct that he couldn't follow it

- Me? Didn't you wanted to play with Akashi-kun?- He asked back

- He won't do it… so I'm asking you instead-

- So I'm the substitute?- Mayuzumi didn't even turned back, knowing that Kagami was following him

- Oh, come on! I haven't played for a week now! I'm tired of muscle training and going to the gym and running! I want a one on one! - He said running to pass the silver haired, standing in front of him- Please! Just one!

- We are having a practice game next week… Can't you hold your spirits until then? - He asked moving his arm back and forth- or rather, aren't you tired?

- Not for a one on one!-

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes just an imperceptible bit at those words. He was surely a stubborn, selfish kouhai. Then again, for the almost 53th time in the week, he asked why he couldn't have a more kind and lovely kohai…

- Please, please, please, please!- Kagami continued to shout as he followed him around- To ten points and that's it! I won't bother you anymore! Please! The court is free! Please, please!

- To five- He reduced the points to the half

- Ten isn't that bad!- He replied

- Then to one- He continued to take them down

- All right, all right, five points!- Kagami hurried to concede, as disappointed for the short game as excited for his opportunity to play after such a long time

Leaving all his things where they were, Chihiro walked back to the court. Now that he thought about it, he haven't done any individual practice like the first and second group since he had entered that High School, and he haven't played any official game. He haven't even played a one on one in a long time… Maybe he had made a mistake by entering that place. A low rank player like him had little possibilities there, and even so, he continued to be part of the club…

- I got a ball!- Kagami shouted from the other side of the gym, running toward him while dribbling with the ball

- Let's finish this…- Mayuzumi said moving his shoulder

- I attack first!

- However…-

Mayuzumi stood before Kagami inside the 3-point line and lowering his hips, took a defensive position. A very precise and intimidating one, learned from the hard training he had never skipped. Kagami felt the pressure of Mayuzumi's defense as soon as he tried to enter. He wasn't bad or weak at all. He was stronger than him… But that only made playing more interesting for Kagami, who smiling brightly tried to break in with a crossover, being stopped by the silver haired. Having read his next moment he just moved to the side and took the ball in his hand, moving to the outside of the 3-point line right after. Then he entered, he was fast and he had a good control of the ball, he entered by the left and then crossed right in front of Kagami, shooting from a side and getting his first point.

Kagami smiled, fearing at the same time his possibilities of getting into the first group. If such a good player, with solid basis and without any special weak point wasn't there, shouldn't that mean that the first group was full of people as strong as Akashi? His smile got bigger and brighter, as he thought about a team full of the strongest people; the Generation of Miracles, Rakuzan… He wanted to play with all of them.

- Why are you smiling so much? Is disgusting- Mayuzumi said at Kagami as he walked once again to the outside of the 3-point line

- I'm just excited!- Kagami replied with a smile- Come on! I'll block your next shoot and get the 10 points in a second!

Mayuzumi's eyes contracted at the words. Kagami had completely forgot about the five point limit that they had agreed on at the start. Selfish as always. But he didn't hate it that much this time, as he found himself wanting to play a bit more.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

- Akashi-kun, where are you going? - Reo asked in a worried tone as he saw Akashi walking in a different direction that his usual at that hour- Did you forgot something at the gym?

- Something like that- The red haired answered vaguely, without looking back at the black haired boy

- Should I go get it for you?- He asked in a kind tone of voice

- No need. It will only take a moment- Akashi replied softly, and Reo gave up

He was such a lonely child. That powerful back hold a lot of weakness too, and even though he wanted to help him out, he found himself unable of doing it. He thought about that kind of motherly things as he watched Akashi disappear at the end of the curved pink and grey path that leaded to the gym, before starting to walk toward his own place…

Akashi's mind however worked over completely different things as the cold wind ceased, leaving only the warm sensation of the sunrays on his back. His team was pretty strong as it was, but he still felt like he was missing something important for becoming _the strongest_. Attack and defense were being completely fulfilled by the Uncrowned Generals and himself, so he shouldn't have that feeling of incompleteness. He even had a long list of players with high abilities in the first and third group to use as he wanted, but somehow things didn't felt right.

He hadn't forgot anything. He just felt like going back could clear up a bit his head and give him what his team was lacking. As he got closer to the place, the image of the Teikou's Phantom Player appeared in his mind like a ray of inspiration. He remembered that he felt the same way at Teikou, and in his head the idea of having a specialist in his team lighted up.

The sound of the ball bouncing and someone's basket shoes against the floor came to him from inside of the gym. He didn't thought practice continued at that hour… More than that, he didn't remembered than a real game was part of the third group training. With a puzzled expression he walked in, fixing his glare at the two players that were playing a one on one on the court at the end of the gym.

- Aagghhh!- A really loud scream echoed as Kagami jumped to block one of Mayuzumi's shots, sending it to the other side of the court, before celebrating it with a jubilant scream- Yes! Now is my turn to attack!

- Are we still playing?- Mayuzumi was already panting, holding his knees with both of his hands as he watched Kagami running to get the ball

- Just a bit more!- The red haired almost begged

- I'm done…- Mayuzumi said putting his hands on his back and stretching

- Oh, come on…-

Akashi got closer as the two discussed, glaring at them with intrigue. That red haired was the one that had defied him the first day and that had tried to approach to him along the week. If he wasn't mistaken (and being the Emperor he couldn't be) his name was Kagami Taiga, and he came from America. The other boy was a third year, really unknown and not very social, he had continued to be part of the team for 3 years even though he had never been able to get out of the third group, Mayuzumi Chihiro… According to the reduced amount of people that remembered anything about him, he wasn't the type that would start a one on one or follow others ideas to do it.

- Akashi?- He heard his own name called by the noisy voice of the red haired that had already recovered the ball and was running back to Mayuzumi's side- Hey! Would you like to play a one on one?

- Are you talking to me?- Akashi lifted both eyebrows and looked deeply into Kagami's red eyes

- Yeah!... please - Kagami got closer, looking at him from his 1,90cm with admiration sparkles shining on his red eyes to the point Akashi could almost see a dog tail waving behind him.

- I am not interested in playing with you- He replied with his usual, imposing tone of voice-

- It would most likely be an unilateral massacre- Mayuzumi added shrugging a bit

- You shuddap! - Kagami barked back at him, making him cover his hears with both hands before looking back at Akashi- Oh, well… That's too bad, I was really hoping we could play again.

- Do you still believe that nonsense about not winning being more fun? - Akashi asked. He didn't knew why those words came out of his mouth, as he really didn't cared much about the red haired, but they did before he could stop them

- Of course!- Kagami laughed softly-

- He is a moron- Mayuzumi added once again, receiving a reprehensive yell from the tiger

- It is true though- Akashi conceded looking up at Kagami

- I'm not!- Kagami spitted closing his mouth so hard it looked painful- I just think is amazing to be able to play with someone so strong I could be defeated!

- Then is good that you are this weak- Mayuzumi said again, bursting the little self-restrain of the taller one, who turned all the way back and leaning forward to the silver haired, shouted at him eyebrows strongly frowned until the point some wrinkles appeared on his forehead and nose

They got along pretty well for knowing each other for so little. Just seeing them, made Akashi remember about the time he was in Teikou, with all the Generation of Miracles reunited, talking about stupid things and fighting for insignificant things. As he remembered, he chuckled a bit, gesture that didn't passed unnoticed by the red haired, who turned back at him with a bright smile…

- Did you change your opinion?- He asked in such a submissive expression that it was hard to think it was the same person that was fighting a second ago with Mayuzumi

- I do not have free time to spare in those useless games- Akashi frowned, erasing the unconscious smile in his lips and changing it for a cold glare

Without waiting for Kagami's reply, he turned his back on them and walked out of the gym. He had seen enough and he felt like he had already grasped what the team needed. Mayuzumi had the talent for being a second Phantom Player, a stronger version of the Phantom Player he had made in Teikou.

- Ah… You are already going? Have a nice weekend! - He heard the loud voice of Kagami talking to him as he walked away- See you on Monday!

For a moment he felt like he needed to turn back to those words, but was able to refrain himself from doing it. Why was that red haired like that? He should understand already that he couldn't expect to talk to him as if they were equals… then, why did he continued to do so?

A weird feeling started to sting his chest as the curiosity made him want to see the practice game of the third group that was scheduled for next week.


End file.
